Cloud's Tortured Past
by Kaoru009
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Cloud came to be such a quiet person? How he’s always been locked up and never been broken? Well, this story is for people who want to find out what really happened to Cloud and how he come to be. My version
1. Epilogue

**Author's Note: For everyone who read "Love Cluster" this is the little story about Cloud's Past. The first 4 parts were just a sequel to his past but this is the real story!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. Squaresoft does**

**Summary: Have you ever wondered how Cloud came to be such a quiet person? How he's always been locked up and never been broken? Well, this story is for people who want to find out what really happened to Cloud and how he come to be. (Hint of Final Fantasy Characters) **

"Cloud! Come on! Let's go see the sun set!" Sunny Strife yelled at her younger brother. Cloud grabbed his light blue jacket and quickly locked the door.

He looked at the smiling faces of his parents and his sister, yelling at him to come. Sunny outstretched her arm for him to take, giggling at his little body running so fast.

He slid his hand into hers and squeezed her hand slightly. They walked down the soft, squishy sand and they looked beyond the horizon, into the shining sun that reflected onto the ocean.

Well, that's what Cloud's life used to be like, now he just sits in his room, waiting to be taken away by a new family. Wanting so much to live in a family with parents, siblings and maybe even a pet or two.

"Everything may seem perfect when you first receive it, but as time passes, it becomes more of the past then the future." Noah Jarrinsof _Wish_


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: For everyone who read "Love Cluster" this is the little story about Cloud's Past. The first 4 parts were just a sequel to his past but this is the real story!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. Squaresoft does**

**Summary: Have you ever wondered how Cloud came to be such a quiet person? How he's always been locked up and never been broken? Well, this story is for people who want to find out what really happened to Cloud and how he come to be. (Hint of Final Fantasy Characters) **

Cloud Strife sat on the cold metal bench in back of the Marigold Orphanage. He stared at the last remaining picture of his family.

His mom was in the middle. Her blonde hair shining as the sun. His dad beside her, his big blue eyes were like looking at the ocean. And his beautiful sister. Words could not describe how beautiful she was.

Tears brimmed Cloud's eyes. He missed them so much. "Why did you leave me?" He whispered to the picture.

/Flashback/

"Cloud! Cloud! Where are you?" His mother screamed frantically as she ran threw the house. Cloud was in his room reading a book when she burst threw the door and quickly picked him up.

"Cloud. You have to listen to me. Once we get outside, you need to run. Run as fast as you can. Try to find help if you can. Just run. And don't look back." Hid mother said between gasps of air.

"What is going on mother!?" He screamed. He paused and sniffed the air. The smell of gasoline and smoke filled the house. He then knew what was going on. His mother started to cough and slow down.

She dropped on to the ground and slowly shut her eyes. "Mother! Mother please don't give up!" Cloud yelled. "Father! Sunny! Mother needs help! Where are you?" Cloud pleaded.

He started to cry as he yelled He tugged on his mother's arm, trying to drag her out of the house. He tiny arms just weren't enough pull his adult mother.

He dropped her am and ran to his sister's room. He forgot all about her 'knock before entering' policy and just ran in. "Sunny! Help! I need help!" Cloud started to slow down. The gasoline and smoke started to fill his lungs.

He grabbed on to her lavender cover bed sheet and started to lie down. "I need help…." His vision got blurry as his eyes shut and there was only darkness.

"Okay he's starting to wake up. Get him in the van." A man's voice was on top of Cloud. "Father?" He silently asked. "He's awake!" The man yelled. He could hear cheers from all around him

He opened his eyes to a man, all dressed in pale blue with a bunch of tools next to him. "You okay kid? " He asked. Cloud shot up into a sitting position and looked around him.

"Where am I? Where's mother? Father? Sunny?!" He screamed. The doctor lowered his head to the ground. "We're really sorry kid. The Good news is, we found you family. The bad news is, the sucked up so much of the gasoline and smoke, that they had no air for what we estimate is about a half hour." He explained.

Cloud's jaw dropped down. He looked to the side of him and saw his house. Or what used to be his house anyway. All there was left was ash and burnt wood.

He stood up and walked over to the house. He fell down on to his knees and started to sob. Sobbed as hard as he could. He lost everything. His parents. His sister. His home. His life.

He looked down at the soil beneath and saw something. A piece of paper. He picked it up and brushed the dirt off of it. He smiled a tiny smile. It was his family photo of when he went to the beach.

He got up and walked over to the man. "May I keep this?" He asked weakly. The man grinned. "Of course."

/End Flashback/

"Cloud! It's snack time! Come on!" Cloud looked to see his friend Sephiroth running inside the building. He hopped off the bench and walked over to him.

Even though Sephiroth was two tears older than him, they were tighter then anything. Cloud smiled as he pulled up beside him.

"What are you so happy about?" Sephiroth asked him. "Nothing. Can you promise me something?" Cloud asked. Sephiroth nodded his head. "If we get adopted into to different families, promise me that we will always be best friends?" Cloud asked his friend.

Sephiroth smiled. "Of course. My 'brother'." He said and hugged him. Cloud returned the hug. The released each other and smiled. "Cloud, Sephiroth. Let's go inside before you catch a cold." Miss Marigold's sweet voice filled their ears. They turned and went inside.

"Cloud! Cloud! Guess what! Guess What!" Sephiroth sprung on to his bed with a grin as wide as a watermelon. Cloud, who was sleeping heavily in his wonderful dreams, from his sleep and faced Sephiroth.

Cloud glanced at the clock and his jaw dropped. "Sephiroth. Its 5:30 in the morning. Wake me up again in a bout 5 more hours." Cloud said and pulled the covers over his head.

"But you need to guess!" Sephiroth whined. "What?" Cloud asked. "I'm getting adopted!!!" Sephiroth shouted.

Cloud shot up and eyed him "Are you serious?" He asked. "Why would I be kidding about something this serious?" He said grabbing Cloud's wrist and pulling him out of bed. "Come on. I want you to meet them." Sephiroth grinned.

Sephiroth may not have saw it, but once the words ' I got adopted' ran through Cloud's ears, he couldn't help but cry, but he couldn't let his older best friend see it. He may think he was a baby. So he held them back as they started shred his heart into pieces.

Sephiroth let go of his hand and leaned against the wall. "Their right over there with Ms. Marigold." Sephiroth whispered pointing to the small round table in the center of the room.

They were an average looking couple. A middle-aged lady with short brown hair. And her eyes, green as nature. And a regular man. He had glasses that never dropped down nose and blue-green eyes just like the sea.

Thay had smiles as big as Sephiroth's on their faces as they signed each paper with their loopy signature. Sephiroth and Cloud looked at each other and then back at the adults. Mrs. Marigold sat up. "Now, let's go get you new son." She smiled and started to walk toward the two boys.

"Cloud!" Sephiroth hissed and yanked on his wrist, pulling him back to their rooms. Cloud followed close behind, trying to dodge that sharp eyesight of Mrs. Marigold.

Sephiroth opened the door and shut it really quickly as they both jumped on their beds. "Here is where we keep the boys." Cloud heard Ms. Marigold quietly say as she opened the wooden door.

Cloud looked up at Sephiroth; his eyes were filled with joy and happiness. Cloud just felt pain. Pain because his best friend was going to leave him forever.

"This is where Sephiroth sleeps." She whispered. Sephiroth quickly shut his eyes and pretended to be sleeping. Cloud took a quick glance up at the adults and then shut his eyes.

"We will come by tomorrow to pick him up. Oh, I can't wait until we take him home." The lady said in excitement. A tear started to develop in Cloud's eyes.

The adults quietly left the room still whispering about what their new lives are going to about and everything.

Cloud sat up and glared at Sephiroth. "What?" Sephiroth asked. "Why are you so happy about this?" Cloud asked. "What do you mean? I'm getting adopted. Tomorrow is probably going to be the best day of my life. I'm finally going to belong in a family." Sephiroth smiled.

"If you haven't noticed Seph'. I'm not going with you. I never actually thought that either of us would get adopted. So you probably are going to have to remember the vow you took." Cloud huffed and turned over.

"I'm always going to remember you and the vow. You are always going to be my little brother no matter what. I promised and I will never forget." Sephiroth finally said. "Goodnight. "Sephiroth whispered.

-The Next Day-

**HONK! HONK! **The blue convertible Cadillac parked in front of the orphanage the next day. Cloud slowly opened his eyes to his room. He moaned and jumped out of bed. "Sephiroth, its morning, wake up." He murmured and looked to the side of him.

He gasped. "Sephiroth wait!" He rushed out the door and down the wooden staircase. "Sephiroth!" He shouted. "Bye Sephiroth!" He heard faint shouting outside the building. 'Please, don't let me be to late.' He desperately thought.

He reached the door way and shoved it open. "Sephiroth!" He shouted. "I'm sorry Cloud. Sephiroth has already left with his new family." Mrs. Marigold said putting her hand on his shoulder. He dropped his jaw. "You're lying! He would never leave without saying bye to me! Never!" He shouted at all of them.

"I'm sorry Cloud." She said. Cloud dropped to his knees. "This can't be happening. I lost my family and now my best friend. It's not real." He whispered……

**CLIFFIE!!! Read the next chapter to find out what happens………**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: For everyone who read "Love Cluster" this is the little story about Cloud's Past. The first 4 parts were just a sequel to his past but this is the real story!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. Squaresoft does**

**Summary: Have you ever wondered how Cloud came to be such a quiet person? How he's always been locked up and never been broken? Well, this story is for people who want to find out what really happened to Cloud and how he come to be. (Hint of Final Fantasy Characters) **

I'm sorry Cloud." She said. Cloud dropped to his knees. "This can't be happening. I lost my family, now I lost my best friend. This isn't real." He whispered…

"Come on Cloud. We all need to go back inside for breakfast." Mrs. Marigold said. Cloud got up and quickly ran inside. "He must not be hungry." One of the children said to Mrs. Marigold. "He just needs to be alone." She said walking the children back inside.

-Inside Cloud's bedroom.-

Cloud sobbed in his pillow, he was now alone, nobody to comfort him or to care for him. He wanted so mush to say goodbye to his brother, but nobody even bothered to wake him.

"Stupid..." He whispered into his pillow. He punched his pillow. "Stupid!" He screamed. "Stupid orphanage! Stupid people! Stupid Sephiroth!" He screamed as loud as his tiny lungs could hold in the oxygen.

He fell, face first, onto his bed and started to cry. He heard the creak of the wooden floor and he jolted up. "Who's there?" He commanded, wiping some of the tears away from is eyes.

He heard soft footsteps and then the closing of the oak door. "Cloud? I heard you crying." He heard a female voice. "Girls are forbidden from the boy's area. Get out now." He once again commanded at the girl.

The girl stepped to where Cloud could see her face. "Tifa." He whispered under his breath.

She had a worried look on her tiny face. "I heard you crying Cloud. Are you crying for

Sephiroth?" She asked, tears swelling up in her own eyes. "No Tifa. I was just draining some of the water out of my body." He tried to make her stop crying.

She looked up at him. "I don't like to see you cry. It makes me want to cry." She said, looking down at the ground. He got out of the bed and walked over to his friend. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and patted her back.

"I don't like to see you cry either."

**I'm sorry this was so short but I'll try to write more**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: For everyone who read "Love Cluster" this is the little story about Cloud's Past. The first 4 parts were just a sequel to his past but this is the real story!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. Squaresoft does**

**Summary: Have you ever wondered how Cloud came to be such a quiet person? How he's always been locked up and never been broken? Well, this story is for people who want to find out what really happened to Cloud and how he come to be. (Hint of Final Fantasy Characters) **

Cloud led Tifa to his bed and they both sat down. She continued to cry as Cloud patted her shoulder.

"I know you and Sephiroth and you were best friends, I have no idea how that feels, but I want you to always feel like there is another friend beside you. Ok?" Tifa choked after her crying.

"Cloud?"

"Yes."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Cloud gulped. He has never been this nice to a girl before. "Uhhh." He was searching for an answer.

She got up from the bed and wiped her eyes. She giggled and turned around, her long brown hair whipping Cloud in the face. "You don't need to answer. It was a stupid question anyway." She giggled again.

Cloud looked dumbstruck. "Yeah." He was trying to go along with the subject. Tifa smiled and walked a step closer to him. She leaned into his blue pools and touched his soft lips with her own.

Cloud gasped as her face crashed down on his. He just sat there, eyes as big a s chicken eggs. They parted. Tifa smiled eat her own action. "Wow." Cloud whispered. She giggled and turned around.

"Tifa." Cloud said loudly. She stopped. "Tifa, even if I or you get adopted. I want to always be good friends--""No! Not as friends! Cloud, I've always wanted to be more than just 'friends'. I have always loved you Cloud. I want to be with you everyday and every second. Don't take that right away from me Cloud." Tifa screamed, tears brimming her eyes once more.

Cloud got up from his bed and sprinted to his dear friend. "Tifa. I will never take that right away from you." He hugged her and laid his head on hers. She looked up at him and looked into his deep blue crystals.

He smiled at her and kissed her gently on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. The parted a short moment after and they both smiled.

"I love you Cloud." She giggled as she said it. "I love you too." Cloud said. He picked her up and started to swing her around. Tifa laughed loudly. Cloud laughed along with her.

He put her down and hugged her. "Promise never to leave my side. Ever. Even if we both get put in separate families?" Cloud asked her. "Of course I will." She giggled.

**I've been writing such short chapters because I've been on major writer's block. Help me think of more ideas when you review plz**


End file.
